derp_catfandomcom-20200213-history
Mary Sue Empire
The Mary Sue Empire an alien empire of the Mary Sues. They are very important to the Derp Cat Universe, and an ally of Derp Cat Legion. History The Mary Sues, creations of the Meme Goddess of the same name, originated from the planet Sellf-Insertus. Believing their destiny to be aid the greater well-being of the universe, began work forming a vast empire among the stars. The Mary Sue Empire quickly rose to notoriety in the intergalactic community and the Mary Sues power grew, in spite of their detractors, who either distrusted them for their seeming "perfection" or feared what they might do with their power. Eventually, the Mary Sues made contact with Earth, making it clear to the planet that their aims were indeed peaceful. The Mary Sue Empire became an ally of the planet Earth, and even shared some of their highly advanced technology with Earth, being the first time such technology was widely available for governments to use. This led to the Second Space Race, in which Earthly nations tried to gain power in the stars. The alien races and other extraterrestrial factions thought it was adorable. The Mary Sues were glad to see Earth flourish for the most part, and soon, the AU, Derp Cat Legion, Reddit, the Union of Soviet Socialist Memes, Memeland, and even Kekistan had achieved advanced space travel, and Kaijuland gaining some territories using their space-faring citizens. The Mary Sue Empire even became a member of the United Memes, and remains an ally to the world currently, however many nations fear what will happen if the Mary Sues were to turn their unrealistic power and skill upon the world. Luckily, Mary Sues seem susceptible to cringe or criticism based weaponry, and though they seem to be peaceful, with a few exceptions such as the Mary Sue Terrorists, who take their beliefs to the extreme. Notably, the Mary Sue Empire also fully introduced Earth to the intergalactic community and secured Earth a place on the Universal Council, something other allies like the Autobots had only tried doing. The MSE also formed an alliance with Derp Cat Legion and the Avian Union, the two being the MSE's main allies on Earth. Military The Mary Sue Empire has an incredibly powerful military at it's disposal, having highly advanced technology and skilled fighters. However their supply of Cringe Weaponry is significantly lower than other groups across the universe, and a as a result the Mary Sues are far less capable of resisting it's affects. The Mary Sue Empire's space forces are especially powerful, to the point where Derp Cat Legion believes taking out said forces to be necessary to winning a war with the Mary Sues, should this ever come to pass. The Mary Sues are also notably susceptible to Criticism-based weapons, and their powers are somewhat lessened in Earth-like atmospheres. Economy The Mary Sue Empire is one of the universe's leading produces of fanfictions, and the universe's leading produce of Mary Sue memes. They are also known to sell their highly advanced technology to other nations and planets, strengthening their wealth. Religion and Culture Most Mary Sues worship their goddess Mary Sue and his younger brother Gary Stu. They are known to be peaceful people, thinking highly of friendship and close bonds between people, and promoting a general state of good over evil. These attitudes are mostly found in the anime character portion of the population. However some Mary Sues are known to be very elitist, looking down on non-Mary Sues as lesser beings due to them being less skilled and powerful, similar to the way Kekistanis are known to think of "normies (non-Kekistani)". These Mary Sues consider themselves superior to all other beings that are not Mary Sues. and believe in the empire's original goal of controlling the world's destiny for the better. This has led to the rise of extremist groups such as the Mary Sue Terrorists, who are determined to enforce their will in any way they can. Known Residents * Ultraman Zero * Sir Waffle * Various anime protagonists * various fanfiction characters Trivia * The Mary Sue Empire's weakness to cringe is to ensure they aren't too op. After all, they're Mary Sues with space travel. Kind of OP. ** Originally they weren't aliens. Now they're aliens. Category:Factions Category:Allies of Derp Cat Legion Category:United Memes member countries Category:Mary Sues Category:Alien Nations Category:Allies of the Earth